


Broken Cars Can Mend Broken Hearts

by MrLoopone



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Car breakdown, Heartbreak, M/M, Spain, low key romance, not this one though, well Jigen had a lot of bad dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/MrLoopone
Summary: Coming back from a failed heist, Lupin and Jigen are in the Fiat but then it broke down near the town of Calella. As they are walking, they wonder about things including their hidden feelings.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Broken Cars Can Mend Broken Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lupin Day (3/3).

It was a peaceful late evening in Catalunya as the sun was slowly going down, the flat brown fields mixing with the orange farming fields with the odd green field. They just finished a heist yet it was unsuccessful, as usual Fujiko turned up at the last minute to swipe the diamond as Lupin stares at her in a gaze and went off on her Kawasaki motorbike. To make up for the grouchy sharpshooter, Lupin is going to treat Jigen to a roast chicken in one of the local Catalan restaurants. They are driving in their pale white Fiat 500 and they have just turned off the Autopista del Maresme as they are heading for greener pastures.

Jigen snarled while looking at the jacketed thief, "You should stop working with that bitch Fujiko, she's always trouble."

"Well I can't help it if I'm attracted to her Jigen", smiled Lupin in a cheesy matter as Jigen growls at the thought.

Suddenly the car was slowing down, with a quick check on the dashboard Lupin discovered that it wasn't out of petrol. It still had half a tank left so he opened the door and walked towards the back of the car. He opened the boot and he found something straight away, the fan belt was broken causing the engine to overheat as he picked up the charred remains with his hands. Lupin breathed out very slowly, while the Fiat was reliable enough for their heists and getaways, it was the first time in a long time that it broke down and knowing where he is could take him hours, perhaps the next day to get a new fan belt. It wasn't much though, he knew that he had a Haynes manual with him and with Jigen on his side, the car will be back on the road quickly.

With a nod to himself, Lupin walked towards the passenger side of the car and put his arms on top of the door as the windows were winded down.

"I guess that we're stuck here for a while."

Jigen smiled as for him it meant that he could take it easy and spend some time with Lupin. So very slowly as Lupin let go, he opened the door and got himself out. Then he closed both his door and Lupin's has the thief forgot to do it when it got out thinking that it was a quick fix to be back on the road. With a nod for both of them, they started walking. Not briskly or slowly, just normal for them in terms of speed. Lupin had his hands in his pockets while Jigen looking relaxed yet he had a sulk on him, like something is on his mind.

As they walked down a residential area, house with red roofs and orange walls with most having swimming pools in their properties. It turned out that they broke down on Carrer Francesc Castells, a road that was very near the small Catalan town of Calella. They briefly looked to their left and they saw a worn down football pitch with a running track surrounding the playing field.

As he breathed out, Jigen sighed, "You know, I've been looking for someone for a while..."

This has caught the attention of Lupin looking slowly towards him with his right eye but barely noticeable as he rarely recalled Jigen mentioning love. If he did mention love, it was almost like he was forced to talk about it and it was more like harsh one or two word replies. Often if Jigen was asked about love, it was usually "I don't want to talk about it".

"I can see that you tried so hard...", reasoned Lupin in a sombre tone.

Lupin knew Jigen's dates all too well. From the deaths of Angelica, Karen, Queen Malta to the betrayals of Ciccolina, Monica and in the case of Sandra, he let her go as she was already married. His track record is poor, only Zenigata had a similar track record. Fujiko never interested him and even someone like Goemon was more like work buddies. Looking down towards the road turning into gravel as they were heading towards the park, Jigen was thinking about Lupin's dates as well. They were too young for him, he would scream and shout if he had Rebecca in his bed. Some were so young that not even Lupin was interested and turned them down.

Jigen held his tongue and wheezed out, "Maybe I wasn't meant to have love."

"So that's why you want to be left alone", firmly replied Lupin as he looked at the trees.

Jigen nodded straight away, he knows by shielding himself away from people, he knows that he wouldn't get hurt.

Lupin looked at Jigen and smiled, "It doesn't have to be that way."

There was a grumble coming from Jigen yet his mouth wasn't open, he wasn't sure. When he's with Lupin, he's generally happy whether he shoots with his magnum helping someone or just with being with his company. Yet there's a thought that Lupin just isn't interested. After all, he pines for Fujiko and he is known to be depressed if he hasn't seen her in a while. They got further into the park as the road became a dirt track and the trees were more clumped together. Pebbles and gravel were felt on Jigen's tidy shoes, slightly annoyed that they were wearing down his shoes and tried to walk on the most worn down part of the path to calm down.

Jigen growled, "You owe me new shoes."

Lupin was really thinking of treating Jigen, more than just a roast chicken. He knows throughout the years that Jigen just stuck by him no matter what, he was actually surprised that he just didn't left. Even Goemon has enough of Lupin and goes on meditation yet Jigen was nearly always with Lupin.

As the dirt path was disappearing and they were walking in between the shady trees, Lupin asked, "Say Jigen, why are you with me?"

Jigen was thinking of an answer as it never occurred to him before as he stared while trying to walk more narrow gaps hoping not to get his shoes more worn down.

"Maybe because you give me good company over the years", seriously spoke Jigen as he was explaining his thoughts.

It was a surprise to hear from Jigen, Lupin never thought himself as good company. It wasn't on his mind, being with Fujiko was good company but he wonders whether the good company was being with Fujiko or just the lust that she give him.

Lupin wondered, "Good company?"

"Yeah, you're pretty reliable", drily smiled Jigen.

"Well you're more of the reliable one Jigen."

Like an instant reaction, the sharpshooter smirked at the master thief's gentle compliment. They finally out of the narrow passages and back on the dirt track, nearby was an abandoned house that just happened to be in the park that they could just see the white walls and the faded red roof. With a dash, they went towards it and tried to open the door. It was no use so Jigen walked back and tried to slam it open with his shoulder. Again no use so he ended up rubbing his shoulder and to do it the easy way, shoot the lock.

Going into his trouser pocket, Jigen got out his magnum and aimed for the lock. Literally it fired and broken the lock so they got in. Lupin barely could see anything in the house since it was so dark and he didn't have a torch with him as it was still in the jewellers. They tried the light switch but it was still dark.

Lupin smiled and joked, "There goes our romantic break."

They left the house, disappointed as they shook their heads.

As it was getting towards nightfall, Lupin and Jigen climbed their way up to the top of the nearby sports centre and just laid down. They could see the entire town of Calella and it was such a scenic sight for them. They could see the sea, the beach, the lit up stores, bars and restaurants that were still open and importantly the church that was in front of them. The icon of the town.

Straight away as he sat up Lupin got out of his jacket pocket his packet of Ginates cigarettes, he took one out and put the packet back in. He put it in his mouth when Jigen lit his lighter as he just finished lighting his Marlboro Reds and peacefully smoking. The flame from the lighter directly touched Lupin's cigarette and slowly breathed out the smoke. They were happy and relaxed as the metal was supporting them but only Jigen was still laid down. Lupin removed his cigarette from his mouth as he felt like talking.

Lupin stretched his arms forwards and grinned, "Ah... The town of Calella, home of the church of St Mary and Nicolas, home of the Gallart Gallery."

"You are such a tour guide", smirked Jigen as he looked at his animated partner.

Very slowly Lupin put the cigarette back into his mouth to have another smoke, it was relaxing. He smiled as it was just the two of them, no Goemon, no Fujiko, no Zenigata on their tail.

Jigen smiled, "Hey Lupin, you're more than a friend to me."

The jacketed thief held his hands on the metallic floor and scuttled right next to Jigen, the sharpshooter slowly sat up as he wondered where Lupin is acting like a crab in a place so close to the beach.

As he blinked his eyes with a smile, he softly spoke, "I love ya Jigen."

Lupin then kissed Jigen by his left cheek then slowly looked away. It was a strange emotion for Jigen, he was blushing as he felt heartfelt and not stabbed in the back or the heart. It was like he was embarrassed yet liked it at the same time while Lupin put a red rose petal on his back jacket. As the blushing was disappearing from his face, the sharpshooter smiled. They soon laughed at each other as they looked at each other then turned towards the seafront.

They didn't care that the Fiat broke down, for them it was a wake up call. It was actually a breather for both of them, Jigen gets his peace and quiet while Lupin get to experience some culture.


End file.
